


i'll catch you through it all

by anneweaver



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Wedding Fluff, and lancejem because it's been like a year and i miss my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneweaver/pseuds/anneweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has an important question to ask Hunter before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll catch you through it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemmasimmmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimmmons/gifts).



> This is for Isabelle, whose birthday was yesterday, because she was the one who randomly reminded me of how much I yearn for this and then lovingly demanded for me to write it, so happy birthday Izzy! Have some gratuitous lancejem.

The common room is dark and mostly empty, save for Hunter who, as usual, is dozing off on one of the sofas while pretending to watch a nature documentary. Jemma paces back and forth in the hallway outside, which is how Fitz finds her, eyebrows furrowed and fingers tightly tangled together in worry.

“You haven’t asked him yet?” Fitz asks, and Jemma is startled for a second, her hand flying to her chest.

“For God’s sake, Fitz,” she chides him, in a whisper, “don’t walk up to me like that! And no, I haven’t,” she sighs, “this is important to me, okay?”

“I know it is, I’m not saying anything,” he says, his face softening, “but Jem, you’re gonna have to actually  _ ask  _ him soon, you know. The rehearsal is in two days and the actual wedding is in a week.”

“I know,” she groans, burying her face in her hands, “I  _ know  _ , I’m just nervous, okay?” 

Fitz places his hand on her shoulder and squeezes, softly. “You weren’t this nervous when you asked  _ me  _ to marry you,” he quips, and even though he can’t see her face, he knows she’s smiling. She looks at him from behind her hands.

“That’s because I wasn’t planning on it,” she replies. He slides his arm around her shoulders, then, and pulls her closer, before pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I’m going to bed, don’t take long,” he says, before dropping his arm and walking away.

_ This is it _ , Jemma thinks,  _ just do it _ .

She takes one hesitant step into the common room, and Hunter immediately sits straighter, turning around to look at her with a soft smile, as if he wasn’t just almost asleep.

“Simmons,” he says, enthusiastically, “coming to join documentary night?”

Jemma snorts. “Oh, no,” she says. “Those things you watch are more fiction than fact, I wouldn’t.”

“Please,” Hunter scoffs, “you love them.”

“I do not!” she protests, and she’s about to fight him when she remembers the reason she’s here in the first place, “but that’s not the point. Turn that thing off, I need to talk to you.”

He raises his eyebrow but grabs the remote and mutes the television, before giving her his full attention. His gaze, for some reason, makes her even more nervous.

“I’m all ears, princess,” he says. Jemma sits beside him and takes a deep breath.

“Well,” she starts, “I was talking to Fitz earlier and–”

“Oh, no,” Hunter interrupts her, his eyes suddenly wide, “tell me you’re not getting cold feet. Nope, I’m not letting you–”

“I’m not getting cold feet!” she shrieks, giving him a death glare. “Why would you think that? I was the one who proposed in the first place!”

“Well _ I _ was the one who proposed to Bob, yet here we are,” he points out, and she glares at him again. He raises both of his hands. “Okay, okay sorry, I don’t know why I said that. Go ahead.”

“So,” she says, “as I was saying, I was talking to Fitz and he pointed out that we have basically everything worked out save for one thing,” she takes another deep breath, and grimaces, “and that’s who’s going to walk me down the aisle?”

“Right,” Hunter says, evidently not catching up on what she was trying to ask him. So, as usual, she panics.

“I mean, I know I don’t need anyone to walk me down the aisle, and it’s an old-fashioned tradition that was mostly to let everybody know the bride was no longer owned by her father but by her husband, which is stupid because I am not owned by  _ anyone, _ thank you very much, but I don’t want to walk by myself and since my parents can’t be here, obviously, I thought, hm, maybe I should ask Coulson, and I know he would say yes but he’s my boss so it’s  _ weird _ okay and Mack is already Fitz’s best man and he can’t be in two places at the same time and even if he could we’re not that close but  _ you _ –”

“Wait,” Hunter gasps, as it finally dawns on him, “wait, wait. Wait.”

“…what?” she says, voice slightly higher than normal. Hunter is staring at her.

“Are you trying to say you want  _ me  _ to walk you down the aisle?” he asks, and his voice breaks in the last word but neither of them point it out. Jemma grimaces.

“Yes?” she offers. Hunter is still staring at her, silently, and right as she’s about to fake-laugh and pass it off as a prank, he clears his throat.

“But,” he says, his voice now deep with emotion, “why me?”

_ Oh  _ , Jemma thinks. 

“Well,” she mutters, “you and Bobbi are basically my family. All of the team, really, but you and her especially. And she’s already my bridesmaid, so,” she smiles, “I mean, you’re like my big brother. An annoying big brother I never asked for, but my brother nonetheless. And I just thought it would feel right, you know? For my brother to walk with me in the most important day of my life so far.”

“Come here,” he replies, extending his arms, and she beams at him before accepting his hug and wrapping her arms around his waist, “I would be honored, princess. Of course I will walk you down the aisle.”

“Really?” she asks, her voice muffled by his chest.

“Yeah, of course,” he says. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

She swats him on his back. “Of course I thought of you,” she says, and he laughs.

“See,” he points out, “that means you don’t dislike my documentary-watching habits as much as you say.”

“Oh, no,” she says, shaking her head, “I still despise your documentaries.”

-o-

Hunter knocks on her door three times before announcing himself and Jemma sighs, aware that this means the moment of truth is getting closer.

“Come in,” she shouts, and Bobbi, next to her, brushes some locks out of her face.

“Okay, I’m gonna get the bouquet,” she says, “will you be alright?”

“I’m fine, Bobbi,” Jemma replies, but the way her voice shakes says otherwise. Bobbi nods, not pointing it out, and opens the door for Hunter.

“Please don’t let her faint or freak out, I won’t be long,” she instructs him and walks out, the loud click of her heels disappearing in the hallway. Hunter looks at Jemma, and lets out a whistle.

“Well,” he says, “I knew you would make a beautiful bride, but I didn’t think you’d make the most beautiful bride.”

Jemma blushes. “What would Bobbi say if she heard you say that?” He huffs.

“Oh, please, princess, she would definitely agree with me. Plus, she didn’t even wear a wedding dress when we got married so I don’t think she’ll be offended.” His face softens, then, and he walks towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder. “But really, you look stunning.”

“I should hope so,” Jemma mutters, and he places his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Listen to me, Jemma Simmons,” he says, “not only you actually  _ do  _ look beautiful, and you should know you do because I’m using the word ‘beautiful’ instead of ‘hot’–-which you do look, by the way, but I’m not allowed to say that–-, even if you change into sweatpants right now, the moment you step outside and Fitz looks at you he’s going to burst into tears of joy because he loves you so much he wouldn’t care what you looked like as long as he got to marry you. So this is going to be an added bonus, definitely, but not important in the grand scheme of things, ‘cause he’s been waiting God knows how long to marry you and, really, you’ve been doing the same.”

“Stop,” Jemma says, her eyes closed in an obvious effort to not cry, “that’s not… when did you get so wise?”

“I’m older than you,” he reminds her, and she laughs.

“But not wiser,” she counters. A knock on the door startles them both, and Bobbi opens the door, peeking her head in and enthusiastically waving the bouquet.

“We’re all ready out here, May says it’s time,” she informs them, as Hunter takes the bouquet from her. Jemma’s face goes blank.

“Oh, no, no,” Hunter says, “don’t get cold feet on me.”

“Stop with the cold feet, I’m not getting cold feet,” she mutters, “I’m just so  _ nervous  _ I don’t think I’ll be able to walk in these heels.”

He hands her the bouquet and then slides his arm under hers, supporting most of her weight as she stands up.

“Well, that’s what you’ve got me for,” he says, taking his place next to her as she stands straighter, brushes her dress and raises her head. He offers his arm and she places her hand on the crook of his elbow, nails digging on his flesh.

She looks at him. “You won’t let me fall?” she asks in a small voice. He looks ahead and shakes his head.

“I won’t  _ ever  _ let you fall,” he says, solemnly, “now, let’s get you married.”

They walk out of the room, arms linked together, as the music echoes all over the venue. 

He does not let her fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a High School Musical song. It was stuck in my head, okay? ~~and I will always love HSM anyway so I have zero shame~~
> 
> Anyway, here's some nice LanceJem because this has always been my headcanon and because I have been unfairly robbed of the chance to see their friendship develop which will always be a source of bitterness to me, but whatever, show. Whatever. In my mind they are biological siblings anyway so you can do what you want.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Cindy for writing and cheerleading and screaming with me about this on whatsapp!


End file.
